Slytherin' into Bed
by Lady Lanera
Summary: Aurora feels a little curious about a certain blonde wizard, a bed, and Severus.


**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter _is owned by J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **The idea of this came from a roleplaying scene on Facebook between Severus, Aurora, and Lucius. I've just made the not for Facebook version. However, I've changed some of the details a bit.

**Slytherin' into Bed **

When I said yes, I had no idea that I'd feel guilty about it later. I've told Severus repeatedly that he is the only man I need. So then why am I so interested in this, sex with both Lucius Malfoy and him? Perhaps it is just morbid curiosity or the fact that I've never done anything like this before. I'm not sure which, but both seem possible.

"Is everything all right, Aurora?" My husband's black eyes hold mine with a look of slight concern. He likely can tell my responding smile is forced. That damned Legilimency and all.

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

"If you want to back out of this, we can. He'll understand."

I laugh, though, shaking my head. Of course Lucius will understand. He'd understand that his best mate's wife is fickle, inexperienced, boring in other words. I can tell by the way Severus stares at me that he is searching for answers.

"Severus," I warn.

"We don't have to do this, Aurora, if you're uncomfortable with it."

Rolling my dark eyes, I give him that familiar "Severus, I'm fine" look. He, of course, returns it with his familiar "Bull." We no doubt can run around with me denying it until the sun comes up, but he's still going to know something is wrong. I sigh at this realization, shaking my head.

"All right, fine, Severus, I admit I am . . . slightly uncomfortable. But it's only because I've . . ." I lower my voice, inhaling slowly before speaking again. "I've never done this before, Severus."

"Then we'll make sure that we take it slow with you."

I can't help but shiver at his words and blush. I feel as if I'm back to being a schoolgirl, caught after a particularly vivid fantasy by my professor. Severus's eyes on me only make me color even more because I know that my husband is seeing all of my dirty little thoughts.

"You'll enjoy it. Trust me. But if you don't and want us to stop, we will. We're both gentlemen, Aurora. We won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know you are, Severus. And I also know you'll destroy Lucius if he tries anything with me." I then laugh, running a hand through my long dark hair. "Well, anything unwanted at least." He joins my laughs, his dark eyes slightly warm. "Could I ask you a few questions?" He nods slowly as he stares at me. "Well, I'm just wondering if you've . . . well, if you've ever done this before."

"Would it unsettle you if I said yes?"

"No." I shake my head, smiling. "It just means you're more experienced in this sort of thing than I am." I watch him nod slowly as he stares at me, likely trying to figure out if I'm lying. He kisses my cheek a moment later, a sign of belief.

"We won't do anything you don't want us to do. I promise."

I nod, sighing as I glance towards the front door nervously.

"I feel so awkward." I laugh, shaking my head. "I mean, how does one go about something like this? Does he come here? Or do we go there? Or . . . what?" I hang my head as my words echo around me. "Oh, dear Circe, I sound like such an idiot."

"No you don't. You just haven't done this before." He brushes back my dark curls, sighing. "He invited us to Malfoy Manor. Was I mistaken to accept it?"

"Of course not," I say automatically. I watch him nod slowly. "So, what time do we have to be there exactly?"

"Whenever you're ready," he replies calmly.

"We probably shouldn't keep him waiting too long then, should we?"

To say I'm nervous is such an understatement. I'm shaking inside. Does he think that I'm horrible for asking this? That I'm wanting both him and his best mate? He of course gives no answers as he remains beside me. His presence, however, is calming somewhat. I glance up at his face when he holds his hand out to me. I can't hold back my question. It bursts out of me.

"Will you still love me after this?"

"Of course I will, Aurora." He chuckles, staring at me. "You're curious. That's all this is." He smiles at me when I grab his hand. "I know you love me. That's all that matters in the end."

A second later, we're far from Hogwarts, arriving just in front of Malfoy Manor after he's Disapparated us away. We walk through the gates, Severus knocking against the door as soon as we reach it. When the door opens a moment later, we're led inside by a small house elf into the manor.

"Good evening, Severus," a soft voice says on our left.

"Narcissa," he replies, inclining his head respectfully towards the witch who steps out.

I can't help but glance down in embarrassment. I'm the witch who has requested her husband join Severus and me in bed together tonight. Awkward does not even come close.

"He's in his study, expecting the both of you," the beautiful witch states, her blue eyes likely on me. As we walk past, she gently grabs my arm to stop me. "You should consider yourself very lucky, Aurora, to be included in such a joining. I remember my first time with them. They're very . . . pleasure oriented. You'll enjoy it I'd imagine."

I glance at her finally, seeing the genuine look on her pale face. I smile nervously, nodding before Severus steers me towards Lucius's study. My heart quickens instantly. I can't believe I'm asking that we do this. I'm from a proper pureblood family. These sorts of things aren't done. And if they are, it's not like this. Not with her husband's best mate.

The deep cherry door opens as soon as we reach it, and I find myself standing right in front of the tall blond aristocrat. I stand still as Lucius moves towards us, kissing both of my cheeks. He then tips his head respectfully towards Severus.

"Good evening, Aurora, Severus. Shall we indulge in a bit of a drink before we retire for the evening?" He smiles softly towards us when Severus nods in acceptance. Snapping his fingers, Lucius summons one of his house elves. "Bring us the finest bottle of wine from the cellar now." He doesn't even glance towards the small creature. When the elf leaves to retrieve it, Lucius keeps his hand out, waiting for a moment before snatching the bottle the second the elf reappears. He frowns in annoyance when the elf squeaks in surprise. "Set the rest of it on the desk and leave us." As soon as the house elf is gone, he walks towards the silver tray of beautiful crystal glasses, pouring a bit of wine into each. He carries them back a moment later with his trademark smile. "So, tell me, Severus. How have things been lately?"

"As well as to be expected," my husband responds prior to taking a drink. "The dunderheads still believe that our job is to cater to their whims. The parents unfortunately are not any better of course."

"I'd imagine," drawls the blonde, chuckling softly. "They're still irritated over the whole Dumbledore thing, aren't they, old friend?" He sighs, shaking his head. "You'd think that after that stupid Potter boy spilled all your secrets to the world at large, they'd understand you weren't the bastard you pretended to be all those years. But of course the public at large believes that common fallacy of 'Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater.' Don't they?"

I glance towards my husband, sighing inwardly when he only takes another drink. He did what Albus ordered him to do. If anyone should be treated like Thestral dung now, it was that lying, twinkle-eyed wizard. I take a drink of wine, though, closing my eyes at the excellent taste in efforts to shed myself of troubling thoughts.

"Enjoying yourself, Aurora?" drawls Lucius with a smirk.

My eyes dart towards him, and I smile softly. There's really nothing I can say to that. Of course I am. The wine is positively amazing, and both wizards are making certain that this is as comfortable as possible. What more could a witch ask for, considering? I then notice Lucius's grey eyes glance towards a clock, which makes me narrow my eyes on him.

"Pressed for time, Lucius?"

"Merlin no, Aurora." His eyes stare deep into mine. "However, these sorts of things aren't just a five minute deal, especially not with us. However, if you'd rather enjoy your wine . . ."

I finish my glass a moment later, setting it down on the table beside me and crossing my arms as I stare back at him. There's a part of me that feels insulted by his underlying words. I mean, yes, even Severus knows that I'm a bit . . . hesitant about this since I haven't done anything like this before. But I will be damned if Lucius goddamn Malfoy thinks that his best mate's wife is afraid of breaking a few decorum rules every once and awhile. I'm not always the prim and proper witch I come across as. Lucius only raises an eyebrow before smirking.

"It would seem that she's quite ready for us, old friend," he drawls, slowly finishing his own glass. "Let's not keep the lady waiting. Shall we?"

Severus sets his half-finished glass down before silently picking me up. He keeps his eyes forward as he carries me out of the room with Lucius following us. The corner of my husband's lips twitches slightly like he's fighting against a smirk.

I remain quiet, resting my head against his shoulder with my arms wrapped around his neck. I love it when he carries me. I'm one of those hopeless romantic witches. Some days it's a wonder how Severus and I are married, though. We are polar opposites on certain things.

"Second door on the right, old friend," Lucius states behind us as we walk up the stairs.

_I __love __you, __Severus. __You __know __that, __right? __You __know __that __I __love __only __you_, I think, knowing he can hear me loud and clear. His black eyes dart to me before he nods slowly. I tense slightly when he stops, opening a door a moment later. We're here.

Lifting my head up, I glance into the room, my mouth opening slightly at the sight. With white trim, the dark chartreuse walls greet us. Directly to my right is an off-white divan that has a pair of robes draped across it. To my left is a highly ornate cherry dressing table with two lit candles and flower-filled vases. A bit farther back from the dressing table, an eggshell white sofa is pushed against the far wall next to a tall cherry armoire. With decorative cherry end tables in front of them, two Victorian windows are on either side of the massive King-sized cherry bed. Beautiful doesn't even come close.

Severus chuckles inwardly at my surprised reaction. However, he kisses my cheek before he places me atop of the bed. The door closes a moment later. He smiles towards me when we feel the wards enact around the room.

"Now, which end do you favor, Severus? Head and shoulders? Or feet and legs?" Lucius asks, his gray eyes trailing down my body as he joins us.

"Head and shoulders," my husband replies with his eyes darkening slightly as he climbs onto the bed, moving to sit behind me a moment later. As he does this, he looks as if he's one second away from pouncing on me and taking me right then and there.

"Very well then. Shall we get started?" Lucius's smirk widens into a wolfish grin almost instantly when he receives his answer from my husband. He rounds the bed slowly, sitting at the end. Gently, he picks up my right leg, unzipping the black knee-high boot and sliding it gracefully off my foot. He then raises my bared slender foot, kissing the top before massaging it skillfully.

I nearly purr at how wonderful it feels, stopping short since it is Lucius producing that feeling and not my husband. However, a moment later, familiar hands start to knead my shoulders. The deep moan escapes my lips instantly, and I lean back against Severus with my eyes closed.

The attention they're giving me—the feelings they're producing—it'll be a miracle if I can speak tomorrow. My moans deepen as both wizards apply more pressure, kneading the tension from me. I then stop in mid-moan when Lucius suddenly stops. My eyes open, staring at him through the fog in my mind. Slowly, I register my leg being lifted prior to feather light kisses being applied to my ankle. I watch him as he does this, gasping when his fingers slowly move up my leg with his lips following soon after. It's so . . . sensual. Tingles race up my spinal column, excitement building quickly.

"Enjoying yourself, Aurora?" whispers my husband as he gently bites my earlobe, still massaging my shoulders masterfully.

I don't reply. There's little I can say at this point, though. _Oh__.__.__._ If they keep this up, I'm going to orgasm right then and there, just by their touch.

"I do believe she is, old friend. Otherwise, she wouldn't be making the delicious sounds she is. After all, I've only done one leg."

At his slow and deliberate words, I tremble. He's only done one? Dear Circe, they're going to kill me at this rate. I moan loudly when I feel my husband's fingers against my skin. I want more touching from him . . . more like Lucius. I want to feel his skin against mine. I growl when his calloused fingers are gone, back atop of the blouse and massaging me through it. Lucius's efforts are ignored as he repeats the process with my left leg. Why is my husband trying to frustrate the hell out of me? I then clench my teeth, grabbing at the buttons, ready to discard it. I hear Severus's deep chuckles instantly.

"Patience, love," he whispers, his hands moving from my shoulders to cover my hands.

"No," I snarl, frustrated as hell. I lean my head back against him, glancing up. "Please," I beg, knowing that he is well aware what I want. I see him smirk before his fingers grip the seams in between the buttons, ripping my blouse wide open. I moan against him as his hands instinctively seek out my bra-clad breasts. It is then I am aware of Lucius again.

"So beautiful," state the blonde, resting his chin against my knee with an appreciative smile.

"That she is, Lucius. That . . . she . . . is." My husband's hands slowly push the material off my shoulders to expose my chest fully before he gently helps to pull each arm out of the sleeves. Once I'm free of it, the white blouse is flung across the room onto the floor.

"You must keep her in line fairly well, old friend. She knows enough to wear Slytherin colors underneath."

I swallow harshly when Severus's hands return to my breasts, pushing the bra up over the fleshy mounds. A part of me tenses, knowing that Lucius is now in full-view. However, it quickly leaves when my husband's rough hands cover them before he gently rubs his thumb against the sides. I lean more against him, feeling his arousal against my back. I instinctively push myself even further against him, seeking him out.

Lucius smirks at me before rising. His gray eyes glance behind me towards Severus before he inclines his head in some sort of silent acceptance. I watch him, forcing myself not to jerk away when Lucius's hand caresses my face.

"You, my dear Aurora, are so beautiful. Severus clearly is a lucky wizard to have won you." He smiles cockily then. "Any man would kill to be with you for one night. Trust me." Lucius's gray eyes hold mine as he speaks. "And he'd surely lose his life for it." His thumb then pushes my head up even more. "You should feel no shame in this. It is perfectly natural to wish to be worshipped like a goddess you are, Aurora. In fact, I'm certain that Severus is just as pleased and honored as I am that you would choose us to be your worshippers. We bow at your feet, lovely Aurora, wanting only to give you the pleasure you seek, you _need_.

His words cause me to swallow at the intense rush of arousal that stirs in my belly. I stare at him, though, not saying a word. He's right of course. I shouldn't be ashamed. It is perfectly natural to be curious about sex and spicing things up every now and then. After all, there likely isn't a witch alive who wouldn't want to spend the evening with my husband and Lucius. Hell, my husband probably has fantasized a time or two of us being with another witch.

"You love Severus. That much is clearly evident to me. This is not a betrayal to him. If he thought so, he'd never have agreed. I assure you of that." Lucius smiles softly when I nod. "Good. Now, you may change your mind during of course, but I will only ask this once. Do you wish us to continue, Aurora?"

I stare at the blonde, unable to find the words. A part of me is screaming yes, but another part is hesitant to say it so eagerly. I've enjoyed it so far. But then again it's only been touching, kissing, all innocent for the most part. Do I wish to feel what it'd be like to be with them fully?

"Yes." I watch Lucius nod slowly before he glances back at Severus.

"If you change your mind, tell us. We will stop right then. This is for you, Aurora, not us. We are just the lucky souls who get to be there to enjoy the pleasure with you." Lucius then smiles slowly before he removes his shirt. His fingers then undo his belt.

I watch him as he does this, unable to look away. I feel . . . horrible for watching, considering that he's not my husband. But Narcissa had seemed not at all unsettled earlier. I watch the silver belt open before he unbuttons and unzips his fly. Lucius's black trousers fall to the floor a moment later. My eyes widen slightly at the sight of his thick, engorged member standing at half-mast already. I quickly glance away, feeling my face color. I can't help but compare him to my husband, whose is the same size surprisingly. I had assumed that Lucius was more . . . on the side of average when compared to Severus. Clearly, he is not. I feel a rush of warmth at that thought, making me close my eyes.

"I do believe she's having particularly naughty thoughts right now, Severus."

"Obviously," my husband responds with a snort.

"Oh, hush." I give them both identical mock glares before rolling my eyes.

"Forgive me, old friend, but does your wife ever voice these dirty thoughts to you?"

"Rarely. She believes that it's improper to do so."

"Ah." Lucius nods, pressing the serpent head of his cane against his lips thoughtfully. "So, she's never told you if she'd enjoy wrapping her lips around your 'drawn wand,' moving the tip of her tongue along the underside towards the tip to taste your seed?"

My face colors even more at his words. I glance away, biting my bottom lip. I feel so mortified.

"Not that I recall," my husband answers calmly. "In fact, she's never even voiced any thoughts of me lapping up her sweet nectar as she withers under my lips, crying out for more."

"I hate you two. I truly do." They both chuckle. I glare at Lucius, shaking my head. I can't believe them. I truly can't. My annoyance instantly vanishes when Severus's hands are removed from my breasts. I turn towards him, narrowing my eyes as I watch him push himself up to stand. "Where are you going?" My mouth opens slightly when he disrobes, placing the trademark black robes neatly against our boots. Both men are now wearing only black wool socks and nothing else. Neither one of them had boxers on underneath their clothes.

"Glad you can join me, old friend," Lucius says with a smirk. "Now, perhaps we should give your wife a night she won't ever forget."

I hear the words of course. One can rarely tune Lucius's voice out. However, my main focus is centered on my husband's 'wand.' He's clearly more aroused than Lucius, which makes me smile inwardly. I barely notice that I've licked my lips until I hear the wizards laugh.

"I do believe she's thinking about jumping us, Severus."

"One can only hope, Lucius." Severus's black eyes stare deeply into mine, the lust clearly evident. He smirks at me before his eyes then trail down my body, stopping when he reaches my skirt. "We'll need to do something about that."

"Oh?" I reply, leaning back on my forearms, temporarily forgetting about Lucius again. The only person registering right now is my husband. I smile when Severus walks towards me, reaching towards the side clasp and unhooking it. I swallow and tremble as his hands then slowly pull my skirt off, discarding them on the floor beside his robes.

"Hmm, matching set, how wonderful," Lucius drawls, chuckling quietly.

Severus laughs, shaking his head. His dark eyes penetrate me as if to ask me if I still want to continue. I smile softly towards him, wiggling my hips in response. He hooks his fingers underneath my green lacy knickers' waistband a moment later before slowly pulling them down. He chuckles when I raise my hips off the bed so he can remove them fully. "Little tease," he says with a soft growl.

"Husbands first," the blonde interrupts with a clear grin on his face.

I stare into those beautiful black eyes, waiting for my husband's next move. He grabs a pillow, sliding it underneath me to prop me up. I shudder in anticipation as Severus kneels on the floor in front of me. His long pale fingers trail up my thighs, stopping when he reaches my lower dark curls before he parts me wide open. I bite my bottom lip, smiling at him.

He rarely engages in this sort of activity, but when he does, he's so good at it. I open my mouth to say something, only to have Lucius's lips cover mine. I gasp instantly at the unexpected touch before rising up off the bed a second later when I feel Severus's tongue trailing up my labia. Unable to speak thanks to Lucius's tongue halfway down my throat, I shudder and squirm as Severus skillfully laps at my entrance, my hands reaching back and gripping Lucius's long blond locks. It isn't long before my husband takes me to the brink and sends me straight off the cliff.

Thirty seconds is all it takes him to force my orgasm out of me when he does this. The things that man can do with his tongue . . . I moan in my head as I shudder from the gentle aftershocks that rack my body. When Lucius removes his lips from mine, I find myself slowly trying to catch my breath.

"You two are devious bastards," I say, panting slightly. I then gasp when Lucius slides his arms underneath my armpits before turning me around on the bed.

"Devious, you say? Perhaps . . . But I think you're enjoying this, Aurora. In fact, I know you are." He then chuckles, glancing at Severus. "I think it's time we take your wife to the stars. Yes?" Severus inclines his head before climbing onto the bed as Lucius vacates it.

A moment later, my head is hanging off the side of the bed, my eyes staring directly up at Lucius's engorged member with a drop of come on the very tip. If I want to, I know that I could wrap my mouth around him, licking the spot off. However, I quickly glance away, feeling embarrassed by such thoughts. My eyes narrow then when I feel Severus push apart my legs. I nearly lift my head, stopping myself when my nose nearly touches the coarse white pubic hair.

"Severus . . . ?" I feel Lucius shudder as I speak, likely because my breath is warm against the sensitive underside.

"Yes?" He pauses, waiting.

"Not your tongue," I state hoarsely. "I want you this time." I hear him chuckle before he replies.

"No worries, love. You're getting me." He then presses a kiss against the inside of both my thighs before moving his large, throbbing organ to my entrance. He makes sure not to lean over me, considering that he'd have Lucius's cock in his face as well. "I love you, Aurora." He then slides into me, groaning softly as he does before I stretch around him. He holds himself perfectly still for a moment just like always.

_I__love__you__too_, I think, closing my eyes as I focus on the feel of him inside me. He then pulls back slowly before thrusting deep within me again. I moan instantly, my body arching into him to draw him in even more. However, I lift my head up when the blood rushes to it, my nose coming up into the coarse blond hair. I open my mouth to speak only to have Lucius shove his cock into my mouth. I just barely keep from gagging as it goes a bit further than I'd like.

Thanks to my husband's amazing skills in bed distracting me a moment later, I instinctively take more of Lucius in my mouth. We start to get a rhythm after a bit. Severus plunges deep within me, and I move up, taking more of Lucius. It isn't long before all three of us are in sync with one another. I feel my climax build after awhile and hear the groans from the two men as we continue at our steady pace. When Severus suddenly picks the speed up a moment later, I find myself doing the same with Lucius, my lips applying more pressure with each of Severus's pounding thrusts.

"Yes, oh Merlin, yes, you little minx," growls Lucius above me. His hands then grab either side, forcing me in place before he starts to thrust himself in and out of my mouth quickly. "Take it. Take it, you little minx. Oh, fucking take all of it."

I moan deeply around Lucius's hot cock as Severus rams into me. It's so . . . erotic to me for some reason. I want more. I truly do. I want them both . . . My thoughts don't stop like they usually would at the shocking realization. In fact, I find myself grabbing blinding for Severus with one hand and Lucius with my other. My hand connects with Lucius's hamstring while my other connects with my husband's head. They both stop for a moment, likely assuming I want them to. My legs then rise, wrapping around Severus with my knees against the back of his legs. I prod him to go deeper, feeling the bubble in me increase as the smell of arousal does. My tongue then moves from Lucius's shaft to the tip, unintentionally causing the man to shudder and groan. Severus in response takes me brutally with his thrust this time. I do it once more to Lucius, feeling Severus slam into me to the hilt.

My lips curve around Lucius in amusement before I suck the blonde wizard for all he has. The sounds that come from him make my husband's pace increase. It isn't long before Lucius explodes, shuddering around me and yelling a whole list of unknown words. His now limp member falls out of my mouth, but he quickly kneels down before kissing me greedily.

"Send her to her stars, old friend," Lucius drawls as he pulls back a moment later with a smirk.

I laugh inwardly as I feel my husband's pace increase even more. Severus is finally leaning over me, his eyes staring into mine as he slams into me roughly. My hands go to his back, nails racking the skin and causing him to groan. When I feel his hands grab my waist, I give him a puzzling look before I understand. He pulls me to and from, pounding into me as hard as he can with soft grunts. I moan at those sounds, biting my bottom lip as I slowly climb up that invisible cliff.

"More . . ." I beg, the flush coloring our damp bodies. He does as I ask, but it isn't enough. It's never enough really. Not when we are so close . . . so together . . . so one with another. He's like a drug in this instance. I need more . . . so much more. He slams into me time after time, pounding me into the bed as if a beater practicing. So fast, so hard . . . My head swirls, and the cries of delight pour out of me as I take every bit of him, needing and wanting so much more. I am so close . . . so damn close . . . just a bit more and he'll—

I gasp when he suddenly lifts my lower half up to penetrate me even deeper, his eyes still piercing my soul with the intensity that I love. I kiss him, missing his lips in the bouncing rhythm of our union. However, he only chuckles, kissing wherever he can reach.

"Yes, yes, punish her body," Lucius growls near us. "Tear her pleasure from her. Make her cry out as you ride her, pound her . . . do it."

I moan loudly at Lucius's words, feeling my pleasure heightened dramatically. His words, I can tell, are clearly affecting both of us in fact. The sounds coming from my husband are so . . . primal, so full of need. And the sex . . . oh . . . it's so animalistic. We're likely leaving marks on each other right now, not feeling a bit of it currently.

Holding Severus's black eyes, so full of desire, I think the words that I know I can't say as long as we're being watched. I know my husband is listening to my thoughts, feeling my pleasure with me. He always does.

_Harder. __Deeper. __More._ My thoughts are broken, not even forming full sentences. But at the responding smirk and deep growl from him, I know he understands. He pulls all the way out, slamming into me and lifting my lower half up even further off the bed. The strokes are long and hard, and so much deeper than before. I cry out with each thrust, pushing myself even more against him. It isn't enough, though. I need more . . . I fucking need more! He groans instantly, a low and oh so sexy growl. I stare at him, feeling our union and the pressure that is so, so close to bursting from the both of us.

It isn't usually this hard for us to climax. We're holding back . . . and it's likely why we both need more from one another. Lucius urges us on in the background, but I'll admit to have tuned him out. The pleasure and the pain that's now mixing with it . . . we need . . . more . . . and fast.

Severus's groans turn into muffled cries as he buries his face in my hair. I can tell how badly he's in pain by the delayed release, and I want to fix it. I can't stand to know he's in pain. He's the same of course. We're silly like that.

"Look . . . at . . . me," I say through heavy pants, the air burning my lungs with each breath. He does a moment later, pain hidden just underneath the black orbs. I let go completely of every part of my deeply engrained proper witch rules. It's just Severus who will hear me anyway. I stare into those beautiful black pain-filled eyes. _Fuck __me, __Severus._ He responds almost instantly with his hands roughly trailing down my body, likely leaving bruises. _Fuck __me __to __oblivion __and __then __do __it __again. __Make __me __scream __your __name __until __only __rasps __come __out. __Make __it __so __no __other __man __completes __me __like __you._ His eyes remain staring into mine with some look I can't distinguish. "Fuck me as if it's our last night together."

His hands go to my shoulders before roughly seizing a hold of me and yanking me upwards. Somewhere deep down I know he's fighting against this. He never wants to hurt me. He's amazing like that. But we need to do something before we're both sobbing from the intense pain. He rams into me, his cock splitting me in half it feels like. I cry out again and again and again as he forces me to take every deep forceful thrust. I feel his tight balls slamming hard against me as he punishes my body. His breathing is short clipped pants, the sweat beading off. He stops for a moment then as he turns us so I'm further on top of the bed. His hands around my wrist pin me down to the mattress, and he takes me roughly again and again before he withdraws just prior to thrusting as deep as he can.

"SeveRUS!" My vision blurs to darkness instantly as we finally hit our release, the warmth spreading rapidly and coating us when he explodes violently inside me. The feeling of sheer bliss floods every single nerve, causing me to moan my husband's name repeatedly. It takes a few moments before I feel his smile against my cheek while he lays atop of me, completely exhausted as we come down from our high. Our fingers are knitted together, our hands squeezing lightly as we lay there.

"My, my, my, such language, Aurora," Lucius drawls before chuckling quietly.

I feel my cheeks redden more, causing me to bury my head against Severus. My husband only kisses me gently before slowly rolling off me. I can't believe I said that.

"I believe my work here is done. Wouldn't you agree, Severus? She looks highly satisfied to me at least." Lucius then leans towards me, keeping his eyes on my face. He gently kisses my cheek. "All the best, my dear." His gray eyes glance towards Severus. "Always a pleasure, old friend." He then stands, grabbing a robe from the divan to cover him before leaving us alone in his bedroom.

"Fuck me as if it's our last night together," my husband quotes, chuckling as he glances at me with a look of amusement. "Well, that was certainly . . . dirty of you."

"Oh, shut it." I roll my eyes, turning onto my side with a smirk. "Let's go home, love. I think I heard an encore somewhere." He chuckles, summoning our clothes and Disapparating us back home.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading.


End file.
